Dont Cry
by Potopie
Summary: Okay sucky name good story it a KishXichigo story need I say more rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Okay mew mew fans this is a KishXIchigo fanfic so its ganna be good. Im just warning you I can get really graphic just so you know so if you don't like that I suggest you hit that little button with the arrow that says back because Im ganna write what I want and flames are welcome as long as I get comments.

This is about after Ichigo let Masaya leave and is now alone and has no body boo hoo but sorry I don't like him and he should die ……. Okay that was a little out there but I don't like him.

Don't Cry

Ichigo was sitting in the park with the rest of the mew mew's looking rather sad. She had let Masaya go to study abroad, she didn't want to interfere with his studies but still she couldn't help but feel lonely without him. She had the other mew mew's but for some reason she needed more she needed to find her other half ……. She needed to find her soulmate.

"You just let him go ?!?" pudding exclaimed "Just like that"

"Yes"

"You think he'll come back?" Lettuce asked

"No." she said straight she didn't mention that he met another girl when he had gone to take a tour of his new school she pretended a smile "I gatta get home dinners probably ready and we're having a good dessert tonight so ….. Bye" She walked home.

"But…Ichigo?" Mint exclaimed

Zakura got up "Just let her go Mint she needs to think about some things on her own"

Ichigo walked home tears running down her face. She had got up just in time before they noticed she didn't want to let them know she was upset. She really didn't need to go home her parents were on a date trying to be young again. It was a cold night and she was wondering the streets still crying.

"Kitten why do you cry?" she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Im not crying go away Kish I don't need this right now" She said monotonously

"I think you do need this." He said as he came behind her and hugged her pulling her tightly.

"How do you know what I need" she said turning around and crying into his shirt.

"because when you cry my heart hurts and I want to make it feel better" Kish said "my heart burns and aches because I love you so much"

Ichigo looked up with shock when she heard this she relized who she was holding on to and pushed away "GO away Kish!!!"

He simply walked up to her and said "no." He lifted her chin up to look at her eyes she was still crying he looked at her lips so soft so seductive he couldn't help it he had to kiss her he pressed his cold lips to he soft seductive ones and she jumped at how cold his lips were and resisted. He pressed his tongue to her lips trying to gain access and succeeded she resisted at first but stopped and kissed him back. He took this as an invitation and began to explore with his hands.

"K-Kish no."

"Your right we cant do this here we need some where more private lets go to my ship." He said with a grunt of arousal.

"no not there." She said gasping as he began with kisses on her neck.

"Your house then your parents aren't home"


	2. Chapter 2

WRNING: sexual content ahead I can get very detailed about this stuff so be careful about your precious eyes. I can be very detailed about sertain stuff so tell me if you want me to not write as much detail.

Okay since you have been kind enough to comment me I guess I will continue to write this story and I do agree with yall Masaya should be stabed to death then thrown over a bridge and eaten by sharks mwa ha ha ha. I don't have mush to say so have at it and read

Ichigo awoke with a big headache and a sore jaw. She looked around to see where she was and didn't seem to recognize any thing. She was on a large bed with satin blankets and pillows but there was nothing else and the room seemed bare and cold. She heard sobbing and wondered who it could be when she realized where she was it hit her like a brick wall. _This is Kish's room._

"I'm so sorry…..sorry …… Ichigo I never meant to…. Hurt you" Kish said between sobs "I guess I… am a monster"

"No Kish never!" she sprang to the end of the bed where he was sitting "I…… I"

"What say it you hate me" He responded his voice quiet "I should leave you with Masaya you love him not me"

"No I don't love that bastard!" She couldn't help it she had to say it "I love you"

His face was one of shock and of fear he had not expected this to happen. Ichigo had just told him he loved her and his life suddenly had meaning again.

"But you said…."

"I lied I was so scared be-because……well Im" She didn't want to tell him but before another word came out of his mouth he kissed her so passionately that it made her world spin. She put her arms up around his neck and opened her mouth to let him explore. He was in heaven pure heaven as his tongue explored her mouth tasting her sweetness his hand went to her back and he lowered her to the bed. His hand explored her his hand pulled on the ribbon around her neck and began to unbutton her shirt. He then pulled it of and sucked on her neck. "W-wait Kish"she said gasping in pleasure as his hands sliped under her bra.(A/N is it getting hot in here or is it me……I think I need a cold shower)

"What?" he murmured between kisses and nibbles

"I cant do this" she said gasping as his mouth went lower and he pulled her bra off

"why not" he said "I only want to please you"

"b-because I" she could hardly talk as his mouth moved lower over her nipple "I'm a VIRGIN!!!"

"I don't understand what you mean?" he said puzzled "What is a virgin?"

She was shocked he had never heard the term before "It means…….. well it means I've never had…… well I've never done it" He was still puzzled clearly not understanding the concept "It means I've never had sex!!!!"

He finally understood what she was taking about "neither have I" he said rather bluntly "this will be a new experience for both of us"

She couldn't argue with that and before she new it they were back where they had left off. He began to suck lightly at her nipple as she took his shirt off. He was gorgeous his body was muscular but not too much because he was still thin. He removed all her clothing until the only thing between them becoming one was her underwear. He led kisses down her stomach lower and lower and lower still until he got to the only small peace of clothing left on her and he began to remove them with his teeth slowly slipping them off. He went back up to kiss her heatedly as he slipped his finger in between her legs. She let out a moan of excitement as he pleased her womanhood. He was ready now and so was she.

"are you ready now" he asked

She nodded and he split her legs slightly. And with one quick thrust was in her. She gasped at the white hot pain mixed with pleasure as he filled her he was very large and he went deeper and deeper harder and faster with each thrust she called his name as she moaned in a amazing orgasm. He climaxed too as he let go inside her and they both collapsed in each others arms. Both of them had pure happiness on their face.

Kish woke with Ichigo's naked body next to his he looked at her and could almost feel the happiness she was feeling….. wait he could feel her emotions. He had no Idea how but he could it was amazing but confusing at the same time he had no Idea why. He had to find out why so he went to the data bank to see if he could find anything.

Wow that was a hot chapter I almost had to stop writing but lucky for you I didn't but any hoo I got a great Idea about this fic and you have to read on and comment me if you want to figure something out about Ichigo mwa ha ha! Bye love yall

COMMENT ME!!!!!!!!! please


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have a few things to say and I really really really sincerely hope I don't offend anyone when I say this but, I'm not an English teacher and I don't want to be so if grammar, Punctuation or even spelling is wrong don't take offence to it I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I do want to ask you that you tell me when your confused about something because I will do my best to inform you.

P.S I have one more thing to confirm. There is a story line and no its not just blind perversions of my mind. And if you are wondering why I jumped to the nasty so quick this chapter might explain it so I hope you enjoy.

Kish was blindly searching the ships data bank for anything about the feeling of emotions, but came up short because computers had never really been his thing. _Pai was always excellent with the retched things_. This sparked an Idea he would just ask him to run a search on this subject and get the answers he needed. He quickly ran to find Pai and ask him a couple of favors. He quickly found him sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Pai my friend would you do a search for…" He glanced at the book Pai was reading "What in the universe are you reading"

"Nothing!!!" he quickly said shoving the book under him "What is it you want?"

Kish decided to ignore this he had no time for this "I want you to run a search for me"

"About what?" Pai asked hesitating "Why?"

"Just do this and I wont tell Tart your reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'" He added as black mail.(A/N that's right I just added another anime into this one Kakashi isn't the only one who likes that book. Explaination at the end)

"Fine what do you want me to find for you?" Pai said exasperated

"Find out how one person can feel the emotions of another"

Pai was shocked at this. He knew the answer to this question himself but had no Idea why or how Kish would know about such things. "That is a strange question have you experienced this"

"Uh….. well no" Kish didn't want him to find out anything.

"Well…. when you mate with…." He started

"MATE!!" Kish nearly screamed

"Yes quit being childish it happens when you mate with the woman of your choosing……" Pai gave a whole lot of information that he found to be shocking. But this was the most important thing he needed to know and he nearly fainted at finding out the reason why he could feel Ichigo's emotions. He would need to tell Ichigo about this sooner or later. (A/N I've decided to keep you guessing tehehe)

Ichigo woke up to Kish staring at her a look of surprisement and eagerness.

"What is it Kish?" she asked smiling sweetly

"Nothing I'm just so happy"

"Why?"

"Because I have you" Kish answered kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Oh my gosh!!!" she said suddenly startled "What time is it!!!"

"11:00 by your time why?"

"I have to get to school that's why!!!" She said franticly jumping out of bed and searching for her cloths

"Get dressed I'll take you"

Ichigo showed up for school at lunch time and met up with the rest of the gang. Surprised as they were she was perfectly happy. She had completely forgotten about the Masaya thing.

"where were you? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked meekly

"I'm fine perfectly fine I'm having the time of my life" She said smiling brightly

"What about Masaya? Aren't you still upset?" Mint asked next

"Why would I be?" She asked back

"Well…." Pudding began

"She's in love!!!" Zakura interrupted "Can't you see she's practically glowing"

They all looked at Ichigo in aw. Ichigo was in love and they needed to find out who he was and where he was from and what he looked like and about a million other questions.

"Who!?!" they all asked simultaneously

"Don't be ridiculous" she quickly stated "Who would I be in love with"

"That is our Question" Pudding stated

Ichigo had no way to respond to that. They would never accept Kish and her love for him. The bell rang just in time to save Ichigo from further questions and she avoided more the rest of the day. After school at work however she could not avoid questions and guesses as to who this mystery person could be.

Kish sat at Ichigo's window waiting for her to come home he wanted to see her so bad he couldn't help loving her. And as for this new discovery it was so scary and exciting at the same time. But he did not want to inform her just yet.

"Kish!" Ichigo's voice came from the newly opened bedroom door.

"Finally I've been waiting all day for you to come home." Kish said annoyed

Just then Ichigo's phone rang and she had to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ichigo waz up" It was Mint

"Nothing just in my room doing…… a puzzle!"

"Anyway could this guy be new in our school?"

"No he ……. Is not in school." She said glancing at Kish and he went and started to tickle her "Sto-p I'm…Trying to-haha-talk."

"Is he there now!?!" Mint nearly screamed

"NO!!" she said pushing Kish away

"He is isn't he don't lie"

"Oh dear my muffins are burning got to go!!" and she hung up

_That was close._

Not the best chapter in the world but it had some interesting stuff in it. Oh and I was ganna explain about the book Pai was reading. Well it's from another Anime called Naruto if you aren't familiar with it I'll just tell you it's a pervy book. Well any hoo sorry for not updating soon I have another fanfic I'm working on too.

Please comment me !


	4. Chapter 4

YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay now that I got that out of my system I'm back with the next chapter and you will be blown away! Oooohh I'm devious yes I am. Well I don't have much to say in this little comment thing but I did realize I forgot a disclaimer to this fanfic but let me ask you this would I be writing on this site if Tokyo mew mew was mine? No, I would be eating bon bon's on my couch enjoying my money. Well aren't you ganna read now in stead of listening to my idiotic ramblings?

It had been weeks now since she had had that glorious night with Kish and since the mew mew's gave up on trying to guess who the mystery person she was seeing was. Kish had been acting strange trying to keep Ichigo from carrying any thing heavy and just staring at her all the time.

"Kish stop I can carry my own things thank you very much!!!!" Ichigo screamed in frustration. Kish didn't need to feel her emotions to know she was angry. "I'm sorry Kish it's just……I" before she could finish the sentence she started crying "I'm so worried about graduating school and going to college"

"Its okay I just wanted to help that's all" He looked at her and she was still crying "Come on lets go get a snack!!"

"Okay" she was immediately happy again "then I have to meet up with the rest of the gang."

He kissed her on the cheek and they left to get some Ice-cream. When they got to the place where the Ice-cream was sold Kish waited in a tree until Ichigo got back. Ichigo had gotten a triple scoop green tea while Kish had a small vanilla. They sat there and ate the Ice cream talking about nothing for a while until Ichigo had to go to the mall with her friends. Kish took her to the mall and left to go ask Pai some questions.

-Moments later in the food court-

Pudding, Zakura, Mint, Lettuce and Ryou all stared at Ichigo as she scarfed down Three cinnamon buns, two peaces of pizza, eggplant soup, French fries, a piece of cake and a cheese burger.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Lettuce asked tenderly

"Yeah fine why? Oh are you ganna eat that?" she asked indicating Lettuce's salad (A/N Lettuce? Salad? I crack myself up.)

"No" She said handing her food to Ichigo who quickly ate it all.

"Your eating an awful lot aren't you!?" Ryou asked

"Why? You think I'm getting fat!!!!" she snapped

"No, no that's not what I meant!!" he said hurriedly

"He won't like me if I'm fat" she began to cry

"Who?" Zakura asked confused at the sudden change

"Kish my boyfriend!!! Who do you think?!?" Ichigo snapped then suddenly realized her mistake. They all stared at her surprised.

"K…Kish as in the alien!?!" Mint nearly screamed

"That's who you're dating?!?" Pudding said after her

Zakura put her hand to Ichigo's head and said "Are you feeling okay do you need to lie down?"

"No I've been all emotional lately and I have urges for the strangest food" Ichigo replied "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!

"What?!? WHAT?!? What?!?" they all screamed in unison but before she could respond she had fainted.

Ichigo woke up on a park bench with Mint fanning her. She looked around and saw Kish staring at her smiling. She jumped up immediately and pinned him to the ground.

"You knew!!" she screeched at him

"Sorry kitten I didn't want to tell you yet" he said scared

"What is going on?" Mint said as Kish lifted Ichigo of him and set her on the bench.

"I…cant believe it….You and…me….we're" Kish just nodded his head at her questions

"Okay will someone please fill us in?" pudding said

Ichigo said nothing but placed her hand on her stomach and Kish placed his hand on hers. She just sat there glancing from him to her stomach and back again.

"What is going on?" Ryou asked tiredly

"OH MY GOD!!!!" all four girls yelled in unison

"Yes" Kish said to the girls

"I still don't understand" Ryou stated

"Can't you see it Mr. Genius Boy" Mint yelled

"Ichigo is carrying my child" Kish finished

Dramatic music plays

Mwa ha ha I shall end here. I know I am so mean you don't have to say it. Thank you so much. I know this is a short chapter but I had to end there. Ryou really is stupid if he didn't get it. Hahahahahahahahahaha I love cliff hangers be sure to comment me. I almost wanted to write in something about ninja turtles but I didn't so that's it .


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back after all. I was thinking of ending it there but I guess one more chapter to answer some questions will work BUT That's all I don't see this really going anywhere else I might make a sequel to this about the kid. I don't have any thing to write so here are some answers:

Zakura couldn't smell because since the alien invasion had ended she had no more use for her powers.

Kish could feel her emotions because it was an alien thing with genetics or something about knowing instantly if the male had succeeded or not.

The question about why the emotions specifically is so the father would know what the mother needs.

Why am I not writing any more? Because no more needs to be written

Comment me if you have idea's or questions for the sequel. Sucked didn't it? I don't really care my cat died and my boy friend said he doesn't love me as much as he loved his ex. Okay enough of my emotions on this. The story sucked but the detail was great if you know what I mean. BYE


End file.
